


i canʼt let go.

by sanctify (orphan_account)



Series: unfinished challenges [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, late submission woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: iʼm in a daze from your love, you see.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Chat Noir
Series: unfinished challenges [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	i canʼt let go.

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT. I FINISHED WRITING THE FIC AT MAY 6 11PM MY TIME BUT THEN PROMPTLY PASSED OUT WOOPS

Chat Noir swore under his breath as he maneuvered away from the Akumaʼs claws. He tightened his protective hold against the girl in his arms. He had no idea what this Akuma wanted from Marinette, but there was no way in hell he was letting this Akuma hurt her.

“Please, Ladybug. Please hurry,” he muttered to himself. He couldnʼt protect both himself and Marinette, and fight the Akuma at the same time.

Seriously, where was his partner?

“Sorry for jostling you so much, ma princesse,” he said, looking down at his little mouse with a nervous, apologetic grin. “Sooner or later, Ladybugʼs going to appear and then maybe I can ask her to take you to safety while I distract the Akuma.”

He frowned, “When she comes… hopefully,” he bites his lip in worry. Could the worst have happened? No, no. The Akuma appeared in the same building he and Marinette were in. And the Akumaʼs first—and only—target was Marinette. There was no way Ladybug had gotten hurt.

So, where was his Lady? Did she not know? Impossible. This Akuma was loud and eye-catching in a painful way. (Think Rossignoble but larger and worse. Seriously, Papillon just did not have an eye for design.)

“Chat Noir, Iʼll be fine,” Marinette assured him, again. “I promise you, you can place me down somewhere far and safe. Iʼm being a liability to you right now.” Despite that, her grip on him tightened as he started jumping on roofs, putting as much distance between them and the Akuma.

“Nonsense,” Chat Noir grinned recklessly, “I can do this all day.”

Marinette frowned and tightened her hold even more, “Well, I donʼt want you to do this all day. Youʼre human too under that suit, Chat Noir. You deserve to rest.”

Chat Noirʼs lips twisted in a frown, “And I will once this Akumaʼs been dealt with! But right now, let me protect you, Princesse.”

“Chat Noir…”

“No, I will not change my mind,” Chat Noir gave her a stern glare, “You're stubborn.”

“Says you!” Marinette replied, rolling her eyes.

Chat Noir froze on a random rooftop when he heard screams erupting from the direction of Françoise Dupont. He needed to check if the Akuma was attacking any more people, but…

“Go,” Marinette said, her arms loosening from his neck. She hopped down from his hold, so small.

“I really donʼt know if I can make myself leave your side, ma Princesse, but duty calls, unfortunately.” He grabbed a dainty hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckles. “Iʼll be back for you, Mari. For now, please keep safe.”

He looked at Marinette, feeling something warm bloom in his chest at her smile. “Iʼll do my best to protect you.”

“I know you will,” Marinette replies, confident in his skill. 

“A-ha!” He remarks, as if remembering important. “Here,” he pulls out the weapon from his back, handing the baton to his princess. “Take this,”

“Chat—”

“I know youʼre a natural in fencing. Use that to protect yourself,” he advised, ready to leave the building he placed Marinette on. “If the Akuma sees you gone, itʼll probably start doing what Papillon wants it to do and try to cut me down and take my Miraculous.” He bites his lip, “Hopefully Ladybug is already at the scene, distracting it as best as she can.”

He shakes his head, readying himself to run towards where he can hear the Akuma is causing trouble.

“Also, if by any chance my baton starts beeping, itʼs just Ladybug. Sheʼs the only one I can contact. Just press the second button and the call will go through the baton. You can tell Ladybug Iʼll be in the area, waiting, if she isnʼt already there.”

“Okay,” Marinette said, nodding in understanding.

Chat Noir couldnʼt resist. He grabbed Marinetteʼs free hand and pressed another kiss at the back of her palm. “Your knight will come back to you in one piece!”

Marinetteʼs laughter was like bells ringing, so beautiful. “I trust you, Monsieur Chaton.”

“Thanks, Purrincesse.”


End file.
